


No Reasons - (Akaashi Keiji x Reader)

by luvmesomefyodor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, F/M, Haikyuu Week, Konoha best boy, No beta we die like Oda, Tags Are Hard, bokuto is happy, bokuto loves you as a sister, i shouldnt have done this lol, konoha best friend, late night story idea, oikawa best cousin but annoying but cute, you are aries but you hide your mfing rage, you are so fucking hot for no reason, you are very bored of life and akaashi makes it fun for no reason, you love chocolate more than akaashi cuz i said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvmesomefyodor/pseuds/luvmesomefyodor
Summary: you arent main character, get over youself. your momma aint dead and your dad isnt gonna go get your milk and not coming back.in this story, youre a very bored girl. youre tired of the world around you. you dont pay mind to people around you, as they pay mind to you. they greet you often at school, but you dont even know their names. its just a plain loop everyday. till you join the art club for no reason.you are an interesting person for no reason, Akaashi Keijiew so yeah. you arent gonna be an overly anxious teen, you arent gonna be bullied or popular, you arent going to be insecure. you are going to find out to feel something for someone instead. since you dont understand the humans around you, why not try and be interested in one for once?this whole fic is based on my life and how i went from very bored of the world, till i met my friends that made me feel again. except this is a romance, which i normally hate in real life but i like controlling it in fictions:3
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou & Konoha Akinori, Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Kudos: 7





	1. Art

**Author's Note:**

> as always. not native. sorry for spelling errors.  
> no beta you will die of fluff when i get to that.
> 
> no joke doe.... but this chapter is probably the shortest one i have done in a year.

The sounds of the talkative hallways always filled the mornings at the high school. the chatting of hot topics or gossip about a student. everything and nothing filled the pathway, followed by classrooms. as any normal day; nothing mere was changing. stuck in a routine. the reaching of my locker was a routine i always did when i came to gather todays hell.  
the sounds round was nothing but mere words of emptiness to me. i wasnt interested in the topics that was flying around like bees.  
“goodmorning __” was often greeted at me. not that i mind. i wasnt popular, nor was i a mere ghost. i was more of a person that was in the background of a show but sometimes was given lines to act out.  
often i would smile back at those around me, i wasnt sure of their name as they were of me. i was not fund of humans. i never understood the reason for partners, friendships or care the same way they did. maybe i was just addicted to the feelings of myself more than others. 

“welcome back after your summer!”  
right- the summer vacation had ended before it even had begun. the days of summer wasnt something i counted. i was following my routine. waking up, drawing, watch some youtube, relax time -which was just more tv time- and sleep for the next day, a loop of time.  
the nice feeling when i saw i would return to school, was welcome. i was getting bored, but i was always bored either way; maybe i should join an after school club, that would spice one of my days up a bit  
if i had listened to my teacher, i wouldve known we were speaking about what the year was bringing upon us. but i wasnt the most interested as of that time. i was getting bored of the usual, not really sure when the switch had played but i was rather bored of myself.

“so, have you figured out what after school club you wanna attend” Konoha was sitting in front of me, as we had met up for lunch. i could consider him an allie or friend. i wasnt fund of humans and the way they behave, but Konoha was a fine being to be around. he was never loud nor did he ever disturb when the needing of silence was upon.  
“not really. maybe the art class. creative you know?” as dry as it had sounded, Konoha was lighting up at the response he had gotten. “sounds good!! I think some of the other seconds I know of was gonna attend that class too!” the funding was a bright smile was flashing in the public eye from Konoha  
“hmm, are they annoying??”  
as much as the calming aura was around me, i did get rather mad and loud when people did not respect the silence when the creative minds took over.  
“no, i mean some probably are. but some aren’t. example for Akaashi. he is rather quiet and respectful”  
silence was calming. the sounds of eating and small talk from around the nature of school grounds was welcome and calming. art class- maybe it was worth a try. but the deal with loud jorks that Konoha had hung around, sounded unpleasant. I do want everything to be more calm. if things get overwhelming i wouldnt be able to stay the bored self, that i represent. 

mornings flew by as the week was coming to an end. as expected to say at least. i did not pay a mind to the teachers but i did as they told and did my homework everyday. i was surrounded by it but it never once stressed me more than the next person. It annoyed me how the homework was weakening my surface. being able to get through the first week was not surprising. i had nothing to do but study and binge watch anime.  
As the last to attend class, we were supposed to give out what club we were joining. most second years had clubs from last year, some wanted a few more for a change. it was understandable to want a change of pace.  
i turned my own paper in, with the note of wanting to join art class. the teacher had a look of pleasure on their face as they read my paper. “sounds just like the perfect class for you” they smiled, i didnt notice it as i bowed to leave. 

after a week was over again, the first class was being held. a new feeling of excitement was arousing in me. i mustnt had noticed the wet floor as i speed walked to the art room. my foot must had slipped since i was being held -by a few arms?  
“huh?” i asked as i titled my head upwards to see some blue eyes staring at me, and some brown ones aswell, but they were rather hard to spot from the viewpoint i was held in. “you okay?” the blue eyed asked, “mhm, you can let me go”  
the thanks and welcomes was received shortly after. the blue eyed face was tinted with a slight red, was it the shock value of the sudden princess in his arms ? or the arouse of having a girl near. quetions i never asked  
“yo Akaashi, you should have seen your face doe. you were so shocked” the laughter was loud and echoed around the ears of everyone near. but it wasnt that unwelcome. it was a cute and energized laugh. i was never fund of laugher. i rarely even giggle. the most i laugh, is when i am by myself. alone, where i am never judged, even if i am rather happy with my look and personality.  
“bokuto-san i was rather surprised to suddenly catch a falling girl. i was worried if she was hurt or not”  
worried? what a foreign word that was addressed to me. worried? hmm, i knew what it meant, i knew what it felt like, i knew what it was like to worry for others too. but a stranger worrying for a sudden girl. was that unheard for? was there such a thing? worry -a word i use when Konoha chokes on his food- worry; worried for family and them worried for you  
-does strangers worry for others they just met?  
“no need to worry. thanks for the save, nice catch by the way” i motioned that i was glad he hadnt caught me in a weird way, not that i would feel embarrassed by it- such a feeling hasnt been felt since my mom found my drawing of a guy without a shirt.  
“she got humor!” the other laughed, the blue eyed -supposed name Akaashi- was still glowing pink, was my comment being weird. i was happy he hadnt touched me weirdly. many men would love to get such a change when you have a curved body as me  
“yeah, no problem. your headed to art?” 

we walked to the art room, none really talking since the other guy had left to go home. Akaashi was also going to attend the art class this year. i didnt pay mind to it, but he was rather quiet as me. i didnt mind walking with him. he was comfortable in the silence as i was. though he didnt seem to be calm because he didn’t wanna explode the inner anger he held towards the world, as i did. but he was calm and quiet because he wanted to be that way, there was not a wall. or maybe there was but i just hadnt seen it yet -maybe its a glass wall-  
“im Akaashi Keiji” he introduced before the was to near, nodding as i smiled. taking in the name for now. “cute name” i flashed back  
“yours?”  
“you will learn when you pay attention”  
with a smile on his lips, he entered the room. He held the door as the footsteps from other students was coming near; hmm, you seem interesting for no reason at all Akaashi Keiji


	2. Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this:)

The time at art flew by like the silence of cold wind. You never notice the wind before it gets heavy, the art class felt like that. It was out to be relaxing but when the time was cut short, you suddenly realize the time had jumped over the river without your eyes to watch. 

I was working on my paints as per usual. I never show my art to people around me so it was difficult to get started as the living creatures around me peaked at me every now and then.

When I felt the relaxed sensation of the painting being painted by hands of devils. I found myself in a work flow that worked with the time I had been given. The project for the month was to make a painting from your mind. Anything you think about, anything you can't hear in your mind but see with your inner eyes. I adored the concept since I never express myself, only through paper.

The paint brush I was holding was flowing by itself as it seemed. My hand moved on its own, to create a boys side view with nothing by bright blue eyes. I wondered why that was what my hand moved to create but I wasn't mad at it. 

"What a beautiful work" the teacher praised at me, but I didn't listen to what it was said or what tone. I was to concerned as to why my hand was still moving on its own. My bored face must have brought attention from other students, cause when I accidentally dropped the brush I was gonna use next. It tipped off the edge of my table, to the massive forest of human legs and shoes. 

"Oh" I let out when I saw the circle trapping me around the canvas stand. "Yall okay there?" I spoke with a bit of an attitude, I don't know why that was switched on, but I didn't mind. "Your work is really beautiful" the students praised before going back to their own work. 

"Beautiful?" I mumbled to myself, like I didn't know what that word meant. "Beautiful they say?" I spoke to the painting I had finished. What was so beautiful about it? It was just a boy, with blue eyes and standing in a forest? I must've overlooked the background when I was knocked out in my mind. 

"Yeah, you were really focused you know" Akaashi spoke, he must have sat beside me the whole time since he was right there on the other side of me. Looking at my side view and my painting. "I guess i was" I hummed not really interested if I was focused or not. Cause I knew I would always lock myself out when I was painting my emotions

"You really are talented. Have you drawn a lot as you grew up? You seem like that type of person" he wasn't wrong, I had been drawing since I was a kid. As a youngster I was a big pushover. I moved schools alot aswell due to my moms job. I ended up insecure in my younger days, frightened that I would be lonely. Unfortunately that was exactly what happened. But I realized after I hit my teens, that it was their problem if they didn't like me. Not mine.

I lost interest in humans after that. Not really bothering to make friendships. I do only see Konoha as an allie or friend. He didn't wanna stop annoy me till I agreed to be his friend. I am rather happy I did, I usually talk to him when something is bothering me. 

"Hmm, yeah. I did" i smiled at akaashi. He nodded his head, motioning that he didn't want to push more questions out to me. How intelligent to know when I was to lazy to give answers he wanted. 

"Okay my lovely students! Pack up and go home. See you on Friday!" Our teacher clapped her hands with a bright smile. -frirday already?  
How many weeks have I gone to school but not noticing till now? The school year just began but the date on my phone says that the new month has already begun. 

"Huh? Weird" I mumbled again at myself. I must've been so focused on my painting that I didn't notice my loop of homework, school and family home. I would apologize to my family for being absent at mind when I got home. "Something wrong?" The teacher asked. When did the classroom become so empty, either way I just waved it off and began to walk outside of the school ground.

"HEYYYYYYYYYY ___ OVER HERE!!!!" Konoha yelled from the gym. He was at vollyball practice as it seemed. How nice. He would always tell stories about his friends on the team and how much fun it was at training camps, games and practice matches with other schools. I would always listening with a few hums to secure that Konoha knew I was listening.

"Oh Konoha" I smiled, he waved that I should motion towards him. Without a thought I did go over to him. He was smiling bright as he pushed me in the gym. The guys were practicing and running around. How do they have so much energy? I can barely imagine to even open a bag of chips when I am sitting a 30 second walk away from them.

"GUYSSSSSS MEET MY BEST FRIEND!" Konoha yelled to the others. The guys immediately stopped their training but it caused for some to get hit by a volleyball. When I meant some, I meant the owl guy I had met the first day of art class when Akaashi had caught me from the fall I was about to take that day. 

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE THE GIRL AKAASHI CAUGHT A FEW WEEKS AGO RIGHT?!" The volleyball hit owl guy screamed at me. I made an annoyed face before letting a giggle out a bit since Konoha smacked his head for being so loud. "She doesn't like noise"

"Yeah I am that girl, hey Akaashi" I waved at the only other human i knew the name off that wasn't my family or Konoha. He smiled back and nodded his head. Quiet as per usual. Nice to be around when you wanna be in silence aswell.

"Konoha, where did you meet her" owl guy asked more calm, or what calmed seemed to be to him. He was still loud but it wasn't a scream at your poor ears. Soothing but loud. Very weird to say but you wanna listen to him but you also want to protect your ears

"We met in middle school, she had just moved here and I offered to walk with her home since I was walking the same direction. Ever since I haven't left her alone, even if she's annoyed at me at times"

"Cause you are annoying, you're always so energetic when you talk about your team. You make my ears bleed" I giggled, Konoha made a fake dramatic laugh "hey that was a direct attack!" He launched back

"Woops, anyways why did you call me here Konoha" as the looks flowed around and greetings where made. Konoha said he just wanted to me to meet his infamous teammates that he oh so adored. I tried to remember names but I am not the best at taking interest in humans. 

I caught the owls guy name to be Bokuto. I felt sad that I had already slipped the others name. They didn't have much of an impact on me as the others did. "I will get going then" I took my leave, I had a glance at Akaashi since he was the only one I had taken a liking too that wasn't Konoha

I smiled a bit at him before being out of his sight. He is really quiet, even around loud people that likes to sound like animals. He must be a very patient man. Thats very respectful of him. He isn't that bad looking either but I don't really care of looks..


	3. Manga shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy valentines day!!

Tired from the day to day life at school, I found myself relaxed on the couch. I breathed in the warmth of the house, I called home. My mom was sitting beside me in a chair, probably reading some news on her iPad. My sister was watching the new drama that was being sent. It was nice and quiet. I knew my dad was in the kitchen, cooking us a warm dinner for our belly.

"ani-san how was school? Made any friends" my sister asked over dinner. It had been a month or more at school, and I had rarely spoke about anyone but Konoha. When younger; my mom used to be worried I wouldn't make friends, but my dad resured her that I would make at least one at some point in life. Just had to believe in me. I guess he was right since Konoha came into the picture in middle school. But not many has been mentioned after

"Not entirely" which wasn't a lie, Bokuto and Akaashi were people that I knew names off and they knew mine. I wouldn't lie as to say they were strangers anymore. Akaashi was rather nice speaking with when walking to art class lately. 

"Really? That's news! What's their names!" My sister must've mistaken my words, thinking I had made friends but I just didn't want to admit it. "We aren't friends, but we aren't strangers either. Just someone I met in Art" I argued back "naaaaah you just don't wanna admit you got new friends!!" 

"I- what are you talking about!" 

"You never admit that even Konoha is your friend, only recently you considered him an allie" she stuck her tongue out out me. My rage was about to yell back at her but my dad broke it off rather fast. "Girls calm down. Mitsuha, if ___ says they aren't her friends yet. Then respect it" 

My inner thoughts yelled thanks at my dad, for being a hero, for saving me from the rage I was about to release. I smiled devilish to my sister, whom just sulked over her empty plate. Right food. I hadn't even gotten half down whilst others had eaten their plate empty, shining. 

"Can I take this to my room? I have homework" 

After studied for awhile, Konoha asked me if I wanted to join him and a few of his friends for the weekend. They would probably be loud and annoying. I didn't really feel up for it, so I declined. He got sad and told me to promise him I would go next time. Knowing he wouldn't shut up, I agreed. But he probably also knew it would take awhile before I would even consider going out with one more of his friends.

"ani-san come join me !!" Mitsuha called. I soon found myself trapped in her room, watching some weird show on her television. She would always do this on Friday nights. It was very calming for me aswell. "So, they aren't strangers to you. But aren't friends. What are they then?" She suddenly asked me

"Interesting" 

"Hmm.. that's a new from you. What kind of interesting"

"Good kind"

"Say, would you like to be friends with them"

"Not sure, what is the meaning of friends anyways"

-

"Come on akaashi, let's go. Konoha and I planned it all fridayyyyyyyyy. Pleaaaaaaaseeeeeee come" Bokuto yelled at Akaashi. With a sigh Akaashi finally agreed to take along. I dont know how but I was in the area shopping with my sister when I heard the owl scream

My sister was looking weirdly at him, so was I. The loud voice was hard to not notice. "Fine fine Bokuto-san but please turn your volume down" 

Bokuto ignored what akaashi had told him and sprang around him like crazy. I walked up beside Akaashi, don't really know why I did that but Mitsuha followed me to them with a weird look on her precious little face.  
"What's got him all fired up?" 

"Ah ___-chan, he is just happy he got an agreement. Plus the fact he is getting attention" Akaashi talked about Bokuto weaknesses, aswell as what makes him happy. It made sense as to why Bokuto was the way he was with that explanation 

"Ah! Ani-san let's go! There's mangas I wanna buy for dad and I, aswell as games. We don't have all dayyyyyy" Mitsuha whined, I was surprised to see her whine like that at me in public, or just in general. She usually only did to mom or dad. "Oh, uh yeah. You're right.. see you later Akaashi-san" I

waved as my sister yanked me away from the said boy and ran away with me, like she was trying to kidnap me. Wind was cool against my ape as I tried to get caught up with her. She was a laughing mess when we arrived to her wanted Manga store

I had gotten a glimpse of Akaashi waving me off with a small smile that didn't move much or held long when Bokuto was turning his own attention on to Akaashi. Akaashi double looked at bokuto and the running girl whom was waving at him, his cheek ever so slightly turned pink again

His cheeks really liked having blood flow around them, since he would always have a slightly tint of red or pink when there was a conversation between us. I had first wondered if he was sick. But it seemed to last over the entire month I had known him. 

"Was that ___-chan? You didn't call me over to greet her? I would've invited her along with us!!!"

"She is busy with her sister"

The rest was a blur of sounds, since I had ran so far with Mitsuha that my ears couldn't reach them anymore. For some unknown reason my own cheeks had felt warm from when I watched Akaashi wave at me earlier. What a weird sensation again. 

"Are those two the interesting ones, or just one or them?" My sister didn't even blink of her expecting of Mangas when she had asked me such a question. Rather if only Akaashi had fallen interesting to me or the both, was unknown to me. But I did have a slight liking to Akaashi for no reason

"Hmm, what Manga was it that dad wished for ani-san? Was it Attack on titan or Jujutsu kaisen? Do you remember what him and mom talked about ?"

"Hmm, attack on titan have been a topic since we all started season 1" 

The day went by, we even got to watch the beautiful sunset. My sister was happily skipping her legs as she ran a little faster than me, whom was walking and enjoying the golden glow of warm. I wondered if Akaashi was watching the glow of the sun aswell. It was a beautiful sunset afterall. I had hopes he would be staring at it. Even if he didn't, I would hope to show him it through the videos and photos I had taken of my sister and the scenery. 

I do think the sunset would be an incredible refence for sunset painting practices. Everything about it, is so gorgeous. Almost impossible to capture the same beauty in a painting. I could only hope to get the sensation from the sight, on to the canvas

"You know, he was really pretty" Mitsuha commented, my confusion had taken over as I didn't know who she was rambling on about. She likes to say men are pretty alot. So I never know whom she is speaking off. "That guy from earlier. The black haired one. He is really pretty. And his friend was handsome. You're lucky you aren't "strangers" with them" she laughed, I hummed a sound of slight agreement that I wouldn't admit to. Nor would I admit to have thought of Akaashi without realizing it when I viewed the sun. 

"Since you are so ups on my school life recently, how's the second year of junior high going?"  
(Is junior high above middle school? Or? Lemme know cuz I'm to tired to research)

"Ugh, quite frustrating. Boys are annoying as fuck. They keep following me and Katie. They won't leave us alone"

"Hmm, tell me if I need to beat them up. I will gladly bring Konoha" 

"Will do"

And the night ended with a few giggles between sisters and a bag full of mangas for the sister and dad to enjoy. Aswell as games for the family to enjoy together.


	4. Fascinating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the word fascinating. This chapter explains what is fascinating for you and what is boring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I forgot to post part 4 when I posted it on wattpad 6 days ago T-T  
> So sorry lmfaooooo

"Ah it's raining again, how sad. Hey ____ wanna stay back with the rest of the class to watch a movie since it's raining" One of my classmates yelled, I nodded slightly accepting the offer. I didn't bring an umbrella with me when I had left the house. It would just be plain stupid to walk home in banging weather and catch a cold. It wasn't worth it, so I decided to stay back till the rain was taking the calm route again.

"I have got cards! Akaashi-San come join too!" The girls giggled upon Akaashi joining them. At the times I had been in that class, I had only recently found out Akaashi was my classmate within that subject. He was just as quiet outside of art as inside it. Probably explains why I didn't notice him. He probably hadn't notice me either since he didn't approach me 

"Ya airhead are you listening to me now!" A girl group of girls had settled down around me. I recognized them all from previous lessons and morning greetings. "Sorry Miya-San" I laughed, or my outside laughed, I wasn't sure why but it seemed to satisfy her well. Weird humans.. 

"Fufufu~ So __-chan do you have someone you see? You never stick around us girls when we ask you out" oh. I do not understand why girls need to have a boyfriend for wanting to go home? Is everything you do as a girl leads to thinking you have a partner.. why is society like this, "no. I don't need a boyfriend for wanting to be alone" 

"Well then, do you have anyone you like? We never get to talk to you about these things you know. We are really curious" how ridiculous. It sounded so ridiculous, that I laughed a genuine laugh at them. It seemed to have shocked the room quite a bit since I noted that ears was shooting their strings at my voice. My throat.   
"Don't be ridiculous. There's no person I wish to be with, I'm quite happy with myself. I need no one but myself" a smiles formed on my face as the ears I felt, turned into chuckles from lips. 

"Wow ___-chan seem rather confident with yourself. Don't know why you don't want a guy" the girls huffed, maybe disappointed with my answer of wanting to happy with myself. "Because in order to be with someone, love someone, you gotta love yourself first, and I for one, don't really have any interest in loving someone else at the moment. Cant say it will stay like that. But I'm loving myself and my family. Which is enough for me to continue living. I don't need a man to be happy" 

"Now now girls, we guys are already tired of your talks. Let's watch the movie!" 

And so we did. Or they did. I wasn't particularly impressed with the movie choice and quickly found it boring. It seemed I wasn't the only one who thought like that, since I spotted Akaashi leaving the classroom. I just let my body move on it's own and walked after him. He was certainly more entertaining than the movie that was on. 

"You found the movie boring too huh?" My eyes sank their spot on a raven haired boy by the lockers. The Raven head's own eyes connected to mine. A slight huff came from his throat. A light sound, almost missed. "Wanna sit with me?"  
I took the offer and sat down in front of him. Facing his eyes and body. "Hmm"

"Why did you stay? You don't seem like a person to hang around others much"

"That's true, i rather be home with my family than here. But I am also not dumb, or not that dumb at least. It would not be worth it to walk home in heavy rain and catch a cold. I forgot to bring an umbrella to school"

Akaashi head nodded up and down in a slight hum. Not really wanting to comment on it further. "What about you?" Left my mouth randomly out in the silence of the hallway. It all felt so grey, but a slight change of color was around Akaashi. Like only I could see the aura that was surrounding him. It was so fascinating to study. "Volleyball was cancelled today. I do think the 3rd years are training there, but I don't feel like training today nor going home in heavy rain either"

The heavy sounds of heavy rain was still falling beautifully on the windows. Creating many different paths. Staring at it gave off so many flowing and growing ideas in my head. Akaashi and I had both moved to watch the rain fall by the big windows. One of them was slightly opened. As it was, you could hear the many landings of water. A heavy melody, and strangely enough it was such a calming rhythm. The smell of fresh air and wet earth was comfortable and weird at the same time. It was so different to listen to rain, watch it fall, smell it and admire it with someone. 

"Hey Akaashi-San" 

"Yes ___-chan?"

"Did you know that water hold the worlds most deepest memories and secrets. How fascinating right?"

"Yeah, it is"

Our comfortable silence was in perfect harmony with the sound waves of the strong wind that carried the water drops. The leaves of the green trees was falling in with the wind. It was like watching a movie. A beautiful one -not that shit one the girls putted on- 

"__-chan would you like to walk home together? The rain has settled down for now. We should get you home since you clearly want to be home" Akaashi proposed, I raised my eyebrow a bit. I had never walked with anyone home. Not that anyone tried before, -unless Konoha came over to bug me-. A bit of curiosity took over me as I accepted it. A small smile must have been on my face as I watched one return on Akaashi 

We both quickly gathered our stuff, told goodbye to everyone as we headed off. Some of the girls scoffed of me. Probably thinking I was a hypocrite for standing beside Akaashi. But there wasn't really anything to scoff over or be a hypocrite off. Maybe they just liked Akaashi. I can't say he isn't a very pretty and handsome guy, so it would be understandable since it's mundane to like handsome boys. Much like how society taught us. Pretty / handsome = instant like. 

I was glad to know pansexuals, omisexuals, bi and just LGBTQ+ was more heavily focused on personality, the plus was the good looking part. I often wondered if I were to be Pansexual. Maybe I needed an emotional attachment to the person whom would make me fall head over heels for them. But I agreed with myself that it was a problem to be solved later and just took myself as pansexual. 

"I like the way you see yourself by the way" 

"Huh? What do you mean"

"That you love yourself before loving someone else. That's pretty different"

"Hmm.. it's really not. Being confident, being insecure, being anxious, self conscious. It's all human and normal. Everyone will experience them. I'm confident, but I have self doubt now and then. It's more mundane than the human eye see. We see stereotypes everyday being broadcasted"

"So you're not different?"

"We are all different, depends on point of view. But we are all also normal, boring even. Society, life, can be horribly boring" 

"Hmm. That's true. But it can also be rather fascinating"

Fascinating is certainly a perfect word to describe the new books I get every now and then. A perfect word to describe the feeling of watching rain fall, smell it, hear it. A perfect word to describe the human species that non can figure out its feelings. It's thoughts. Fascinating is certainly a weird word, that perfectly describes Akaashi


End file.
